


When the Storm Clears, I'll Be There For You

by LycorisRad1ata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fantasy World, Hurt, M/M, Natural disasters are gucci, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Volleyball isn't so much of a thing, also there will be death, big ol' earthquake, big ol' hurricane, big ol' sadness, but I don't feel like it, but it is referenced, but not all hero v villain, fite me, injuries, magick is canon here, mostly a fantasy magickal world-y thing, not so much knights in shining armor but its still like the normal world, sick!hinata, sick!kageyama, so don't get all whiny and confused, sort of like the way BNHA works, this can all be explained in the summary, who has what magick is in summary, you just won't know which one is gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisRad1ata/pseuds/LycorisRad1ata
Summary: The boys were practicing their magick when suddenly a harsh rumble vibrated through the ground. First an earthquake, next a tsunami. The news channels spoke of the end of the world, but they didn't know it would be so soon. The Karasuno High School building collapsed in on itself, students killed or trapped in the rubble. The main bois, the show's volleyball members (but not in this story), were stuck inside the gym while messing around with magick."TAKE COVER!" Sugawara shouted, covering most of the boys with force fields. Rubble crashed down against the field, cracking through and fell against the boys. Silence ran throughout the gym, sirens echoing in the background."It's the end of the world." a speaker repeated. "It's the end of the world."





	1. Coming Soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812882) by [PandaBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom). 



> The fanfic called "Disaster" by PandaBlossom inspired me to make this story. I really enjoyed their fic a lot, so I wanted to pay tribute to them. It may bring shame since my work is not as good as theirs', but I want to thank them for making something so amazing.

Hello guys! This will be the story I will start after I finish "Blossoms". I chose to take it from my drive and leave it here for the time being, so this way it won't get lost in the hundreds of ideas I have. (Remember when I promised that I would move to KageHina? Well, here it is! I hope it won't disappoint you!) I won't be posting any chapters until "Blossoms" is finished.

 

P.S.: I wanted to thank each and every one of you for liking my shit stories. I try my best, even if it isn't good enough, to entertain others. I'm just glad you people really enjoy what I do with my free time. Maybe one day, I won't just post fan fictions, but possibly my own stories (this means something that isn't based off a series already created). I won't make any promises though, since I know people will try to steal the idea. Don't know why you would steal something from  _me_ of all people, but there are those folks out there. 

 

P.P.S.: the magick summaries will be described in the first chapter (the notes part), so be patient. You can probably guess what Suga has already, since I made references in the summary.

 

 

See you after "Blossoms"!


	2. When the Storm Clears, I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This will be the magick descriptions box! Please refer to this if you do not understand what each student wields. If you do not understand the kinds of abilities I have listed here, please refer to the attached Google Doc:  
> [here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vJBBeL9XIw2nUWwMz5-4QbmIRAr1xrqszqwd5d4BrFE/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Hinata: Levitation  
> Kageyama: Umbrakinesis  
> Daichi: Intensification  
> Sugawara: Flyrogenesis (slight precognition)  
> Tsukishima: Astrokinesis  
> Yamaguchi: Harmonizing  
> Nishinoya: Fulgurkinesis  
> Kiyoko: Projection  
> Asahi: Elenchus  
> Yachi: Therionology  
> Tanaka: Hound  
> Oikawa: Space  
> Iwaizumi: Apportation  
> Akira: Clairvoyance  
> Kuroo: Arborkinesis  
> Kenma: Telekinesis  
> Kai: Channelling
> 
> Not many of these will be necessarily important, but I thought it was worth mentioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. There is going to be a topic of volleyball here since it makes more sense for the story. Hue hue hue, I lied. Sike, I got you in the first half. 
> 
> But the part of it being rarely mentioned wasn't really a lie. I'll write about it at the beginning and a couple of memories here and there, but that's roughly it.

Karasuno High School; 8:55 am, 2019. A single Monday morning turned into a disaster when the world began to shake. Children were enjoying their morning with their friends. Adults were making their way to work or already working. Birds chirped in the morning skies; breathing in the fresh, morning air. Stray animals wandered the streets of Japan; playing with each other or batting around a plant leaf. Everything was beautiful. Everything was still. Everything was intact.  _Until it wasn't_.

 

"Give it to me!" Hinata shouted, bolting towards the net. "Come on!"

 

Kageyama pushed the volleyball up into the air towards Hinata, the orange-haired boy smacking it down against the polished gym floor. Yachi, the volleyball team's assistant manager, tossed Kageyama another volleyball from the cart to her right, watching as the two volleyball-fanatic boys went at it again. She smiled the whole time, finally warming up to the new atmosphere. To her left, the gym doors opened as the other club members walked inside, Yachi immediately running over to a beautiful girl named Kiyoko.

 

"Kiyoko!" Yachi cheered, Kiyoko smiling at the sight of the blondie. "How are you? I've been here watching Hinata and Kageyama practice."

 

"I'm doing well, thank you," Kiyoko replied softly. "How are you doing? Have these two bothered you?"

 

"Oh no, they're perfectly fine," Yachi giggled. "Nothing wrong whatsoever!"

 

"You two! Get over here and clean up these balls!" Daichi, the club leader, ordered. "We're going to be working on skills again today. Hinata! You still barely know how to pass a ball to Kageyama!"

 

Hinata urked at Daichi's voice, missing the ball Kageyama perfectly set to him. The two practicing boys ran around the gym and gathered together the still volleyballs, dropping them into the cart neatly. Suga smiled as he watched Daichi order the two boys around, finding it a typical occurrence nowadays. Suddenly, something poked at Suga's head, as if a needle had just broken his skin.

 

"Guys?" Suga said softly, Asahi turning to the grey-haired boy. 

 

Asahi was about to speak before the gym started to tremble, Suga feeling another jab. 

 

"Guys!" Suga shouted, the gym shaking more violently than a couple of seconds ago. "Guys, look out!"

 

Suga held out his hand, blue "shields" raising around the other club members. Asahi held onto Nishinoya, his body over the smaller boy. Kageyama and Hinata gathered around each other for equal protection, Suga and Daichi protecting the others. Kiyoko and Yachi screamed in terror as the gym began to collapse, sirens wailing in the far off distance. 

 

Dust spread across the High School campus, mixing in with the dust from the inner city. Everything was destroyed. Barely anything was still standing, most turned into rubble against the pavemented roads. Karasuno High became silent, the only noise was a choppy echo in the intercom.

 

" _The world is ending_ ," it said. " _It's the end of the world_."

 

* * *

 

 

Many people predicted the end of the world to be a possible idea; tidal waves and hurricanes became more and more prominent over the past two years. Storms were heavier and animals were more afraid and alert. Although there was still an abundance of wildlife, everything was on edge. Beauty hid it well; nature trying to cover up the mess soon to come. Mother Nature was pissed, is the only explanation the world received. No one realized she would lay down the final piece of her puzzle. The world was in Check. 

 

"Is everyone alright!?" Suga called out, moans and sobs of scared kids vibrated against the fallen gym. 

 

Suga pushed himself out of the debris, along with Daichi, Asahi, and Nishinoya. Yachi had passed out due to the amount of pressure against them but was successfully rescued thanks to Daichi. Tanaka successfully punched his way out of the mess and yelled victoriously, saying something along the lines of, "Mother Nature can eat my ass". The problem was, Hinata and Kageyama were still trapped underneath. Suga and Daichi suspected they could have passed out and hurried to get them out, but they couldn't find the two boys.

 

"PUT ME DOWN, DUMBASS!" someone shouted, Asahi raising his head up into the sky. "HINATA! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

 

"I just saved you, Kageyama!" Hinata replied, folding his arms whilst Kageyama clung to his sides. "No thanks to you!"

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

Suga sighed with a reassured smile, feeling it soon fade away to worry.

 

"Where's Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?" Suga questioned, Daichi's face becoming a clear shade of white. "Did they come here? Were they still in class?"

 

"We're right here, stop worrying so much," Tsukishima's voice was heard from the far left side, Yamaguchi waving just behind Tsukishima. "You're like a mother and it annoys me."

 

"We were walking out here when the ground started shaking. We were far enough away from anything that could fall on us, so we're undamaged!" Yamaguchi explained, Tsukishima shoving his hands into his pockets with a grumble.

 

"Do you know what's going on?" Hinata asked, gently floating back onto the ground. Kageyama detached himself from the orange-haired boy and wheezed, Tsukishima snickering to himself in the corner. "Besides the whole "end of the world" ringing in the background."

 

"That's "what's going on", Hinata, you dumbass." 

 

"Oh. Hey-!"

 

"Come on, stop fighting, we'll get nowhere if you argue," Daichi demanded. "We need to go make sure everyone is alright. Then we'll have to find a place that hasn't fallen apart. Food, shelter, water, toiletries."

 

"I expected this kind of behavior out of Sugawara, not you dude," Tanaka joked, Daichi glaring towards the other club member. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. Trying to make fun out of this situation to at least cheer some of us up."

 

Daichi sighed, pressing his right hand against his forehead.

 

"I'm being serious, Tanaka. If we don't find those things before night, we'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble," Daichi explained. "We need to see if our families are alright."

 

"We don't have any cell service," Kiyoko mentioned, holding up her phone for all to see. "I tried calling Mr. Ukai, but I just got static."

 

Hinata broke down seconds later. Not in tears, but in panicked shouting and breathing. 

 

"Our families!" Hinata screeched. "We don't know if our families are safe! Our families don't know if  _we're_ safe!"

 

"Hinata, calm down!" Suga held his hands against Hinata's shoulders, trying his best to calm the short-boy down. "Our families are perfectly fine and they know we're safe. There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

 

It took Suga a couple more minutes to calm down Hinata, the others also silently worrying about their friends and families. Who knows how far out the earthquake went? Who knows how many people were injured in it. Or possibly  _died_. Who knows how many people got out safely. Who knows if they know these kids are still alive. Who  _knows_?

 

The boys went over ideas for finding necessary living supplies while Kiyoko tried her best to keep Yachi in a safe and comfortable position. Many of the students inside of the main building escaped the collapsing floors and walls, pulling out their friends or even themselves. Blood was covered across floors, tears streaming down dust-covered cheeks. Friends were crushed. Teachers were crushed. Spirits were crushed. Everything was smothered under the fallen school. Kids all went their separate ways, some in groups or some alone. They had to find shelter. They had to find food. They had to find water. They had to find their friends and families. 

 

The boys of the volleyball club agreed to do the same, Kageyama taking Hinata's hand in his. The two looked at each other, eyes glistening with a newfound adventure. To find shelter. 

 

"I'm here for you," Kageyama said softly, squeezing Hinata's trembling hand. "Even if this storm never clears, I'll be here for you. And so will everyone else."

 

Yachi finally woke up, Kiyoko hugging her tightly with tears in her eyes. Daichi picked up Yachi and began to carry her on his back, the volleyball club making their way to a new place to call home. 

 

"So stop being such a whiny dumbass."

 

Hinata swallowed his fears and smiled at Kageyama, the two following the group in a hurried fashion.

 

* * *

 

Mother Nature put the boys through many hardships they never thought of facing, but they all pushed through. They met with Nekoma and Aobajohsai, hearing the two school's sides of their stories. No one, thankfully, was badly hurt because of some sort of "outside training" thing they were doing in the morning before the disaster struck. Daichi offered to team up with the other high schools, all three agreeing to work together. They could cover more land together and find more food and water. Even though it would be harder to split it up between the group, it was better than being alone. 

 

_And who would want to be alone, knowing there was more to come?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of hate that ending there, but I hope you enjoyed this little quicky! I had a much longer story in mind, but I felt like this was better. Who doesn't like a cliffhanger like that? I would totally love to see what you guys want for me to do with this. Maybe keep it like this? Maybe change it? Leave it up to the imagination?
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> You can find me here:
> 
> https://lycorisrad1ata.tumblr.com/ - Tumblr
> 
> I deleted my Deviantart page because I didn't really like the website. Not because it was bad, but because I had no purpose for it. I'll be making a WordPress account one of these days. I also have a Discord now! I'll be making a page for you all to discuss things for possible future stories or things you would like me to change. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/GD6achm - This is my Discord!


	3. Redo

Expect a rewrite in the future ;)

\- LycorisRad1ata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeye


	4. Redo UPDATE

Hello! 

It's been a while! I've been working on this update, as well as "Will of Life" most of this summer. I don't know when I'll get both of them out, but possibly at the start of the school year? Maybe a little past that. I've been extremely busy with sports and personal things this entire break, so I haven't been able to work on the two stories that much. HOWEVER! Know that I am, indeed, working on them! In the meantime, I have been making poems on my wattpad because I'm constantly sad about some things.. But you can check them out! I will also be bringing them here because I would like to let other people know that I'm still alive and I'm constantly dying inside.

Thank you! 

\- LycorisRad1ata


End file.
